


Watch It

by Autumn__Rose



Series: Omega Men [3]
Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Mentions of Sex, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, alpha female reader, alpha verse, omega ransom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Autumn__Rose
Summary: Ransom is a brat, but he's your bratty omega.
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale & You, Ransom Drysdale/Reader, Ransom Drysdale/You, ransom drysdale/female reader, ransom thrombey/female reader
Series: Omega Men [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005336
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Watch It

It had….taken some time, ok a long time to learn the truth of what Ransom was. He kept it close to his chest you see. What would people think if they knew the trust fund hottie was in fact an omega, something normally only women were?

He would be the laughing stock for sure.

The same could be said for you though. A female alpha? Rare as fuck. You and Ransom had that in common at least. It’s what drew you to each other in the first place. He knew what you were way before you truly knew what he was.

He found you being an alpha sexy as hell, and while he could be dominant as fuck most of the time, sometimes….sometimes, his omega nature would show. His more submissive side. You saw it for what it was. A gift, for him to show you what he was?

That was the highest form of trust.

It took you both years to find a truly trusting place, a place for him to show you his very hidden soft side, only you got to see it. More trust. On the outside, no one would have a clue he was an omega, nor you an alpha, your day time scent blockers took care of that for a time.

Then when you finally went off of them….the trouble started and you didn’t know how he would react. His scent made it clear he was omega through and through, all pine and cedar, something just him.

Your scent was very much alpha all the way, he told you once you smelled of sugar cookies and something just….you. You had let him ravish you that night.

Now, now you know any time you are around his family their insults have grown once learning of his….omeganess. You let him handle those battles unless he says otherwise, you won’t step on his toes.

Oh but the first time you really go to bat for him, you don’t even think about it, you just stand up to his mother Linda, getting in her face and just throwing the insults right back finishing it with, “Say one more thing about my mate, one more thing on my omega and I’ll fucking fight you bitch, right here and right now.”

It had been a blur of you growling and the family getting up in arms over what you said, you had worried how Ransom would take this, you didn’t want him to feel less a man, but boy did you have it wrong. He’s never fucked you so good in your life, “My fucking hot as fuck alpha, goddam, you’re amazing, I love you so much.”

He had purred in want, you had rumbled in pleased alpha, and it had...been a wonderful night.

And thus it started.

Anytime someone messed with him, he would tell you, got smug about it even, like he wanted you to pick a fight. It just becomes….this thing. If someone hits on you, acts like an asshole, Ransom is more then happy to put them in their place, but if someone does that to him?

He now loves to watch you go to town on whoever is it, sometimes you swear to god he acts out on purpose just to watch you get all alpha. Most people size you up and laugh, Ransom was much taller than you and yet, your alpha strength was not a joke.

You know for a fact Ransom has a thing for violence, it’s one of his kinks you just know it. Going to clubs or bars ALWAYS yields trouble and you know why he does it. He’s leaning back into you at your table, looking smug and happy as some asshole sneers at you both, you pet over Ransom’s hair and glare at the asshole, “Move along mother fucker before I make you.”

His laugh…..oh boy. Ransom’s breath hitches and you can just smell how turned on he is at how protective you are becoming.

“Were the thrombeys.” You say loudly and you watch with great satisfaction as the asshole turns...pale. 

By now, everyone in town knew who you were and Ransom of course, “Did I stutter asshole? I said get the fuck out of here before I rip your dick off and give it to my dogs as a chew toy.” You growl.

It’s funny how the asshole flees, you and Ransom laugh, serves the dude right, insulting your mate was very unwise and Ransom lived on your protectiveness. The night goes on, you both drink and laugh, you love drunk Ransom, he was much more silly and yet as some asshole yet again hits on you, Ransom glares bloody murder.

You know that glare isn’t for show, you know….Ransom’s made some people just….vanish.

You don’t question it.

He loves you and you love him, everyone else could fuck right off.

Once you get home that night, you ride Ransom brutally, before you let him fuck you doggie style just as roughly.


End file.
